Don't Speak Part Two
by yeahyeahyeahno
Summary: Klaus and Isadora are left to themselves in the Orphans Shack, and when the shack is rockin', don't come a'knockin'...


**Authors Note: I don't ANY characters I use below. It takes place in the fifth book, thank you. Lyrics are 'Don't Wanna Miss A Thing' by Aerosmith, one of my all time favorite bands. Yes, well, Klaus doesn't act like Klaus, and Isadora is a little…hmm…how shall I put it…forward? I had help from an un-named source for this one, and he/she prefers to remain un-named. If you all notice certain parts that don't seem to be something I would write (the poems and a lot of the hard-core-ish stuff were written by my un-named friend), then it is probably written by her. She doesn't have a account, and doesn't want one, so it went on my account. Like, just the details of this are mine. The beginning and a little of the middle and some of the end are mine. So enjoy…I guess.**

------------------------------------------------------------------

Klaus watched as his sister and Duncan left the Orphan's Shack, leaving him alone with Isadora and Sunny. His eyes skittered over towards Isadora, who was looking at him as well, but her eyes skittered back down towards her notebook, which lay open in her lap.

Isadora felt a fluttering feeling in her stomach, and pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. She felt nervous by being alone with Klaus. She liked him, sure, but she didn't know how much she liked him. Nothing will happen, she said to herself. After all, she thought, Sunny is here.

"Graku." Sunny yawned, which meant something like, "If you don't mind, I'm going to go to sleep now."

Klaus nodded. "Alright, Sunny." He smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Good night."

"Night." She said, and closed her eyes, leaving Isadora and Klaus alone, for the most part.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing _

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping _

_While you're far away and dreaming _

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender _

_I could stay lost in this moment forever _

_Well, every moment spent with you _

_Is a moment I treasure._

Klaus looked down through his glasses, feeling his back tingle as he felt a certain feeling of…well, for once, Klaus was lost for words. He felt odd. As if someone was watching him. And for once, the feeling was welcome. He had the word at the tip of his tongue, a phrase here that means, "that he knew the word, but just couldn't quite say it". The word was on the tip of his tongue, yes, it was the tongue that he wanted to be in the mouth of the one that was looking at him.

He stopped. His thoughts, his heart—all stopped. How could he be thinking this? It was wrong. She was much, much older than him. Most likely a good two or three years. It was wrong. No, no, and no. But…he couldn't help but think of how soft her skin looked, and how her hair was always so clean and shiny in the florescent lights of the school. And, not to mention, how her smile was so…nice. And her lips were never chapped, no sir, and they were always nice and smiling, even in the worst of times, much like his sisters, but he didn't want to go there. That was just wrong.

He looked up to see Isadora looking back at him. His cheeks darkened with blush, and he realized that the same thing was happening to Isadora. She smiled slightly and looked back down at the pitch-black notebook she held in her lap, pencil moving quickly across the page. Klaus gulped and stood up, smoothing his pants and took a few steps, taking a seat to the left of Isadora on the hay.

"What, uh, what's that you're writing?" Klaus asked, adjusting his glasses nervously.

"It's, um…I-It's a poem…would you like to hear?" She asked, and Klaus could hear the unmistakable sound of nervousness in her sweet, sweet voice.

_I don't wanna close my eyes _

_I don't wanna fall asleep _

_'Cause I'd miss you, baby _

_And I don't wanna miss a thing _

_'Cause even when I dream of you _

_The sweetest dream would never do _

_I'd still miss you, baby _

_And I don't wanna miss a thing._

"Of course." He said, smiling.

"Alright." Isadora said. She flipped two pages back. "I have a few more I want you to hear. No one else, just you."

Klaus nodded, wondering what it was that she could be writing about.

"_I hope you don't get offended by this,_

_But it is you that I want to kiss._" Isadora said.

Klaus starred at her. His heart fluttered in his chest. He'd never really felt like this before. His chest ached with a certain feeling he once again couldn't place.

_Lying close to you _

_Feeling your heart beating _

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming _

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing _

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together _

_And I just wanna stay with you _

_In this moment forever, forever and ever._

"And also…" Isadora said, flipping a page.

"_I know you think you're all alone,_

_But I'll place my lips upon your own._" She looked up. "That wasn't very good, but--" Klaus shook his head and interrupted.

"It was fine. Please," He said. "Continue."

She smiled slightly out of the left side of her mouth and continued with her final poem.

As she flipped many a page, Klaus felt a feeling of intense power rise from the bottom of his toes move thickly from his toes to his knee's, and from his knee's to his stomach, and against his chest. It was so odd that it made his chest heave and him breathe heavily.

_I don't wanna close my eyes _

_I don't wanna fall asleep _

_'Cause I'd miss you, baby _

_And I don't wanna miss a thing _

_'Cause even when I dream of you _

_The sweetest dream would never do _

_I'd still miss you, baby _

_And I don't wanna miss a thing._

"_It would be a thing of luck,_

_if it was you that I could fu--_" Isadora did not have time to finish her rather odd poem due to the fact that Klaus had practically leapt upon her.

His left leg had swung over to be on the right side of Isadora's right leg. He sat on her lap, practically, facing her. He had grabbed both of her hands and held her wrists, pinning her up against the wall as she sat. His mouth had leaned forward quickly, kissing her with as much force as he could muster.

Klaus let go of one of her hands and ran it through her hair and felt the soft, think black hair run through his fingers. It felt more than good. It felt…perfect. He felt her hand reach up towards his glasses and pull them off gently, setting them beside her on the hay.

Klaus ran his hand down her face, hair falling from in-between his fingers. It was so utterly perfect, and he could not believe he had ever had any doubts that this was right. It felt so good to be with her (well, on top of her, really) that he didn't even think about anything else that might have troubled him, which now lingered in the back of his mind.

_I don't wanna miss one smile _

_I don't wanna miss one kiss _

_Well, I just wanna be with you _

_Right here with you, just like this _

_I just wanna hold you close _

_Feel your heart so close to mine _

_And just stay here in this moment _

_For all the rest of time._

Suddenly and without warning, Klaus was pushed back onto the floor of the shack, crabs scuttling away into a corner. Isadora lay on top of him, kissing him hard. He couldn't breathe, but it didn't matter to him, because he felt so good it was impossible to think about something so stupid as breathing.

It was bliss. Sheer bliss. It was the utmost perfect point in Klaus's young life. It was when Isadora moved a free hand down Klaus's side, resting it on his thigh. Klaus, compelled to keep up, moved _his _free hand upon her back and slide it downward, resting on her lower back. Klaus could feel her smiling as they kissed more.

It was so good, that even at its peak, Klaus didn't want it to stop. He felt so strongly about her, and she was so beautiful, and perfect, and intelligent, and compelling, and charming and--

The perfect moment was whirled into a moment of terror as Klaus heard footsteps outside. He opened his eyes and saw that Isadora had heard them, too. They had stopped right before the door, and they were speaking. Quickly, Isadora got off of Klaus. Violet and Duncan entered the shack, looking at them suspiciously.

_Don't wanna close my eyes _

_Don't wanna fall asleep _

_'Cause I'd miss you, baby _

_And I don't wanna miss a thing _

_'Cause even when I dream of you _

_The sweetest dream would never do _

_'Cause I'd still miss you, baby _

_And I don't wanna miss a thing._

"Did you get your notebook?" Isadora asked, huffing. She began to flatten her hair and comb it with her fingers. Klaus watched jealously. _O, to be those fingers…_He thought, but shook his head. Isadora stood and handed Klaus his glasses and took a seat back on the hay.

"Yes, did you find it alright?" Klaus added, taking the glasses and placing them on his nose.

Duncan reached in his back pocket and pulled it out, waving it like a ticket to a movie. "Got it." He smiled, and winked at Violet quickly, taking a seat next to his sister on the hay.

Klaus sat nervously on the hay across from Isadora and Duncan. His hands were sweaty. His cheeks burned. It was so…memorable. It was so…great. It was…gone.

Isadora looked over as Violet sat down on the hay next to Klaus. She felt jealousy rage through her like an angry river. How she wished she could be Violet, sitting next to Klaus, so close that she could feel his body heat, see his sweat, hear his breath. She envied her. And as the day drew to an end, Klaus and Isadora stole looks at each other and smiled, vowing silently to never forget that wonderful afternoon.

_I don't wanna close my eyes _

_I don't wanna fall asleep _

_'Cause I'd miss you, baby _

_And I don't wanna miss a thing _

_'Cause even when I dream of you _

_The sweetest dream would never do _

_I'd still miss you, baby _

_And I don't wanna miss a thing _

_Don't wanna close my eyes _

_Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah _

_I don't wanna miss a thing _

_I don't wanna miss a thing..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmm…it was alright. Not very good. Well, it was okay. I'm not as proud of it as I am with part one. I enjoyed writing that one a lot more. Please comment! Flame if necessary. But please don't lead my comments area into a cacophony, a word here which means a huge gargantuan mess of anger at me. Thank you.


End file.
